


October night.

by ShyLady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agent Darcy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Nonsense, Politics, Pop Culture, Senator Darcy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spies & Secret Agents, Trainer Bucky, WinterShock - Freeform, fan girl Darcy Lewis, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady
Summary: Ficlets about my favorite pairing in Darcyland.





	1. October night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, so excuse the mistakes. I don't have a beta, so corrections are welcome.

Darcy came into his life one night in October. She was the most beautiful woman Bucky had ever seen, even if she didn't realize that. He invited her a drink, of course, and she gave him her number. It took months to find enough courage for him to call her. He invited Darcy a coffee, silly man. They met several times after that.

Before Bucky knew it, he was already part of Darcy's world. He knew her cats and her favorite brand of deodorant. He knew she hated black coffee and Monday mornings. He had met her boss, Jane Foster, and they had even gone out on a double date with her and Thor.

Bucky had to admit, a year after he met her that he was absolutely in love with Darcy Lewis. It didn't matter who he was. The Winter Soldier became a blurry memory, buried in the past, thanks to her. Only for her.


	2. We are a team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me fangirling about Brienne of Tarth.

Darcy sat next to Bucky on the couch.

“It already started?”

“Not yet.” Bucky answered.

Darcy took a portion of pizza and a sip of wine. “Good”

“Are you sure you want to see it again? Last time you cried an hour and then cursed the screen.”

“More respect. Brienne cried too.”

“I know. It breaks my heart.”

“For things like that I love you.”

“Hey, doll, we are a team. If you are in pain, I’m in pain too.”

“A team?” Darcy asked with tenting red lips curving in a smile. “Like Brienne and Jaime during the Long Night?”

“Yes, but ignoring the part where he abandons her for his sister and then dies crushed by bricks.”

“After the abandonment the bricks were great.”

“We all know that story could have been written better.”

“Yes, with blond children on a beach in Tarth.”

Bucky kissed her, soft and quick.

“Don't leave me Bucky.” Darcy said.” Never”.

“Hey, this is not a stupid show. I love you, I will never leave you.”

“You love me?”

“With all my heart.”

“You are better than Jaime Lannister.”

“Could we stop talking about him and his girlfriend? Your obsession makes me nervous.”

“It's hard. I write fics about them when I'm sad.”

“If it depends on me, there will be no more tears for you.”

“Oh gods, you're good in sweet talk.”

“Yes, I am. Take that you silly Lannister.”


	3. Senator Lewis.

Darcy Lewis. Former political science student. Babysitter of superheroes. Senator. Meeting the legend was something Bucky could be proud of. Or so the punk told him. Why had Bucky taken so long to meet her anyway? Who knows. The accords. Zemo Wakanda. Thanos. Therapy. The secret missions. More therapy. He had only seen Lewis a couple of times in a decade. Maybe three. Now he was her bodyguard on her visit to Sokovia. She was his mission, no longer the laughing girl who looked after nerds and puppies. She was a woman now.

Senator Lewis fixed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She was working in her laptop for hours. The limousine was secure, comfortable and boring. The more exiting thing was when she painted her lips with red lipstick.

"What is your job?" The senator Lewis asked. "Take care of me or prevent me from doing some mischief?"

"Exactly what problems could you get into?"

"I don’t know." She took off her glasses after finishing the report on the computer. "They may not want me to meet the leaders of a certain NGO."

"Is it on the agenda?"

"Nope."

"Then there will be no meeting." 

"Oh gods. You are not my bodyguard. You are my jailer." 

"I am here to take care of you. "

"And I am here to help people. I am not interested in this trip for official business. I'm interested because I'm going to meet a group who work for other human beings and don't have support. I want to be that support."

Damn. She knew how to convince someone to break the rules." You'll see how to sneak out, right?" 

" I don’t want to mock the security methods of the Winter Soldier."

"I am not him anymore." 

"Well, Sergeant Barnes, these are the options you have. You go with me to the meeting, to take 'care' of me or you face the possibility that I escape."

"You are stubborn." 

"You can not imagine."

"I agree then."

"We have a deal?"

"Yes ma'am. And call me Bucky." 


	4. The one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates.

He was waiting for her. He knew that at some point, somewhere, he would find her. She was marked on his skin, her words bright and golden.

How would it be? Where would he find her? Would she be an agent? A spy? A target? It was his only fear, in the semi-conscious mist between his states, between cryogenic and defrosting (like a fucking piece of meat), not recognizing her, not understanding her words, not listening to her.

But then Steve came again and Bucky was free. No more brainwashing. No more murders. No more missions, at least not on the side of the bad guys.

He decided that he could wait for her at a table, in a certain café, every day at the same time. It was crazy, but that made him feel hopeful. It was destiny, right?

The girl with brown hair and glasses approached one day. He had seen her several times but she never spoke to him. That time she did it.

"A latte in Luis's cafe is a boring option."

She was the one. He had rehearsed hundreds of lines in the past for this moment, but the only thing he could say was:

"I was waiting for you".

Recognition shone in her eyes.

"Woaaah, I… you… Fuck! My friend wants your number. I'm supposed to help her."

There was a blonde girl sitting at a table inside the establishment.

"I think she will understand. My name is Bucky."

"I'm Darcy."

"Nice to meet you, doll."

The mystery was finally solved; Bucky had all the time in the world to be with her.


	5. Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fan girl Darcy Lewis!

"What is this Star Wars thing?" Bucky asked Darcy one day.

"Ohhhh, it's a fantastic thing! Generations have grown under that legacy." She replied excited.

"Is it really that important or just you are so fanatic?"

"No! Millions are fans. I'm not alone. But we split into different groups."

"Why?"

"Well. There are those who prefer the original trilogy, like my mother and my grandmother. Then there are those fans of the prequels, like me, who accept the failures and enjoy the goods parts. And then, there is the group who like the sequels."

"So there is someone who enjoys all the movies at the same time?

"Yes, but they are victims, buried in the fandom trash."

"Since you're the expert, is there anything that would interest me about these movies?"

"It all depends. Maybe you like Vader or Kylo Ren, maybe Han or Finn, or maybe the girls, Rey and Leia, who are fantastic."

"Hummm, maybe I want to know more about Kylo Ren. With that name that boy must have a lot of trouble."

"Oh honey, you don't know how right you are!"


	6. Shieldra.

They had trained her. They had done that very well. Darcy did not know if it was Shield or Hydra, after the files were made public on the internet, she could not be sure. So she run away. She didn't want to deal with the police, politicians or lawyers. Without much money, she managed to change her identity several times. She took temporary jobs and stayed only for one or two months in any place.

Sometimes an agent appeared to cut loose ends. She assumed they were Hydra's. They were easy, quite inept in her opinion, because they were a piece of cake for a newbie.

Then, a whole year passed without anyone tracking her. Darcy thought she was safe. And then he appeared.

There was a race. There was a fight. There were broken bones (not really but Darcy felt like her bones were broken). The metal arm was a very obvious badge.

"Oh gods, you're going to kill me."

The man had her immobilized on the floor.

"No. Jane Foster sends me, so maybe if you don't resist this will be easier. ”

“Jane? I haven't seen her in years. ”

"You did a good job hiding."

"Impressed?"

"The taser helped a lot." He released Darcy and let her rise from the ground. "Not bad for a green agent."


	7. The alley.

The first time Darcy saw James Buchanan Barnes in all his glory was in a video after the Lagos terrorist attack. She worked as an analyst for the UN after Shield was dismembered. She almost died in the attack, and when she had fully recovered she learned that the real killer was not Bucky Barnes but a guy named Zemo. Darcy barely had time to process the idea of the Accords and then the "Civil War" of the Avengers. All for the Winter Soldier.

Then came the Snap and she survived. 

The second time she saw him was in New York, years later, when people returned after The Avengers defeated Thanos. Now he looked different. He wore short hair and a stubble of barely days. He was handsome, hard not to admit that. But his eyes were still sad.

It occurred to Darcy to speak to him. And tell him: "I know you. I know who you are."

Before she realized, she started following him. She was crazy to follow the Winter Soldier. As if he didn't realize. As if he couldn't stop her and maybe kill her in the process.

But he didn't hurt her. He waited to reach an alley to talk to her: "Hey, doll, what do you want?"

She hesitated a moment and then smiled. "I do not know. Maybe I just need to tell you that I don't want you to be sad, never again."


	8. She loved him

Therapy was difficult for Bucky. Shuri had helped heal parts of his brain, but there were still years of sequels to fix.

Only Darcy knew of the nightmares he had at night, of his hyper-vigilant state, of his deepest fears. He was a sweet man, who could blush at the risqué nonsense she said, or kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He could teach her how to dance or how to make the best lemon pie in New York.

Bucky liked her cat and never complained when she sent him to buy toothpaste and tampons.

She worried when he went on missions and breathed easy again when she saw him cross her door every time. She never wanted to go out with a police or firefighter because she knew that worry would kill her. But she had met Bucky and had broken that rule. Actually, all the rules.

She loved him and it broke her heart to see him suffer. So when at last, after so many talks, Bucky told her that he would go to therapy, Darcy felt that her world was good again. She was filled with hope. Nothing made her feel happier.


	9. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent!Darcy

Darcy Lewis was the most stubborn, unbearable and bad mouthed woman Bucky had ever met. She was impertinent too and always had something smart to say.

She was one of the new recruits he had to train. The deal was for the novices to be ready before spring to start fieldwork. Bucky had two more months to harden them enough to tolerate the pressure. The group was a good one, and he thought training would be a success if only he was not about to kill her before finishing.

“Lewis,” he said and walked to the center of the room, to start the hand to hand combat.

“Fuck,” she whispered, following him. She took off her glasses and threw it at one of her mates.

“Okay,” he positioned himself. “Hit me.”

“Are you going to hit me too?”

Bucky shrugged.

“Yes.”

"Shit!"

Darcy threw a punch and Bucky dodged it.

“If you are going to hit me,” she said, “do not do it with the metal arm, the last time I had a bruise so big that nobody believed it was just training.”

Bucky landed a punch and Darcy ducked, kicking one of his legs. He barely moved.

“What I told you Lewis?”

“That you are big, so I need to be smarter,” she replied. She was cute too, and that distracted him even though he didn't want to admit it.

Bucky rushed over to her, took her by the arm, and pinned her down. She then head-butted him, hit him in the stomach and then knocked him down. The two of them ended up on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Was that smart enough?" she asked all sassy.

"We'll see it in round two."

"There is more?" she questioned, dismayed.

"Of course or do you think the fight will end so quickly?" he said, feeling like a boy that was caught off guard.

"If I have a gun, yes," Darcy replied winking.

“I have made an enormous mistake,” Bucky mused smiling.


End file.
